Chicken Knife
Chicken Knife is a recurring weapon in the series. It usually coexists with a Brave Blade, and is usually the opposite of it. The Chicken Knife can usually be used by any class or character. Appearances Final Fantasy V Chicken Knife is the strongest knife, and can potentially become stronger than even Ragnarok if the player runs away 255 times (as a sword, the Ragnarok only benefits from Strength, while the Chicken Knife benefits from both Strength and Agility). The Chicken Knife has 127 Attack and it grants +5 Speed. It is the only knife-type weapon that will properly use the Agility stat to calculate damage, making it more powerful than it looks. When attacking with it, it has a 25% chance of making the party run automatically from the fight. Commands other than Attack, such as Rapid Fire and Mug, bypass the auto-running trait. The Chicken Knife can be found in Moore in the merged world, and the player has to choose between it or the Brave Blade. The player must head to the left of the inn and go as far as possible, then go down, to two barrels in a line next to a tree. The player should then head in front of the barrels and descend into the small building and into the woods. In the woods the directions are: down, right, down, left, up, right, down. On the last direction, the party will freeze and the screen will go fuzzy, then two boxes and an old man will appear. He tells the player to pick a box, one with the Chicken Knife, and one with the Brave Blade. If the player chooses the Chicken Knife, the man turns into a skeleton and walks away while making chicken sounds. He doesn't make chicken sounds in the Japanese text–instead, he has an unusual laugh. Why this was changed into clucking noises in the localized version is unknown. The Berserker class glitch involves the Chicken Knife being wielded by a Berserker, a job naturally unable to be commanded, to run from battles. Final Fantasy XI Chicken Knife is a dagger usable by Lv. 58 Thieves, which has the additional effect of Flee which doubles movement when against monsters with higher levels than the wielder. It has an Attack Power of 21. Final Fantasy XIV Chicken Knife is a level 1 rapier usable by Red Mages. It is included with the Final Fantasy XIV: Stormblood Collector's Edition. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles Chicken Knife is a Defense-raising artifact, raising Defense by 3. It is found in Cycle 2 in Kilanda Islands. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: My Life as a King Chicken Knife is a level 90 dagger that provides +74 Attack and is bought for 11,574 gil. Dissidia Final Fantasy Chicken Knife is one of the four strongest daggers, providing +66 Attack and Bravery Boost on Quickmove +2%. It can be obtained from the shop by trading 31,370 gil, Libra Recipe, an Omega Badge, and a Sphere. To unlock Libra Recipe the player must enter the password TGALKCAWTNA. Omega Badge can be obtained from the Omega Friend Card unlocked with password 49326576. Sphere can be obtained from the Wakka Friend Card which is unlocked with the password 812417748. Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy The Chicken Knife is one of the eight weapons that can be randomly wielded by Gilgamesh when he attacks. The damage the Chicken Knife does is based on his current health percentage. When his health is lower, the Chicken Knife does more damage. It emits a clucking sound when used and chicken graphics appear when the attack connects. The Chicken Knife is also a dagger that increases ATK +66, DEF+1, and provides a BRV Boost on Quickmove +2%. Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Final Fantasy Record Keeper Final Fantasy Explorers Gallery Knife - FF5.png|''Final Fantasy V'' (GBA). FFXI Dagger 6.png|''Final Fantasy XI. FFXIV Chicken Knife.png|Final Fantasy XIV. Dissidia012-ChickenKnife.png|Gilgamesh's Chicken Knife in ''Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy. Manikin-Chicken Knife.png|Crystal Chicken Knife used by manikins in Dissidia 012. D012-Chicken Knife Art.PNG|Concept art in Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy. FFAB Chicken Knife SSR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR). FFAB Chicken Knife +1 SSR.png|Chicken Knife +1 in Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade (SSR). FFAB Chicken Knife +2 SSR.png|Chicken Knife +2 in Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade (SSR). FFAB Chicken Knife SSR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR+). FFAB Chicken Knife +1 SSR+.png|Chicken Knife +1 in Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade (SSR+). FFAB Chicken Knife +2 SSR+.png|Chicken Knife +2 in Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade (SSR+). FFRK Chicken Knife FFV.png|''Final Fantasy Record Keeper'' FFV. FFRK Chicken Knife FFXI.png|''Final Fantasy Record Keeper'' FFXI. FFRK Chicken Knife Sprite.png|Sprite in Final Fantasy Record Keeper FFV. Category:Daggers